


Ice Cream & Our Thing

by moonlightcalls



Series: Food For Thought [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Asexual Erica, Boyd's POV, Domestic, F/M, Non-Penetrative Sex, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Sex, Vaginal Sex, talk of voyerism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 23:15:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8179420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightcalls/pseuds/moonlightcalls
Summary: Boyd and Erica do their thing, and Erica makes plans.





	

"So..." Erica started, before trailing off with a gasp when he pushed in. She scratched at his back.

"Yeah?" Boyd said, pulling out slightly before pushing back in. He didn't know what she wanted to say, he could barely think she felt so good.

"So, ah, as nice as this feels. I'm pretty positive I'm gonna get off, so can you let me down?"

He nodded, pulling out of her slowly. Boyd gave her a kiss to the cheek before he let go of her thighs.

"Woah," she said, stumbling into him. "Shut up."

"I didn't say anything," he said smirking. Erica laughed walking out his room. Leaving him hard. Boyd looked down sighing not because he was hard but, well he didn't know if he should put on something because of it, or if she wouldn't mind. 

They didn't often have sex, and when they did it was in bed. Around a month ago, Erica asked if he could fuck her against the wall. She said she wanted to know what all the fuss was about, and at his confused look she said she'd explain later. After he met the people who got her curious. 

He was glad she waited. The dinner with her friends would have been akward. Really akward if he had pictured Peter and Stiles going at it. Erica now uses that information.

Boyd shrugged, figuring that she didn't put anything on either, and if she did mind she would definitely tell him.

He definitely learned that way before they started dating around two months ago.

"Do I have any ice cream left?" he asked when he got to the dark kitchen. The little light there was, was bleeding out from his room.

"Um, sorry?" Erica said looking sheepish. She had chocolate all over her mouth from the drumstick. He smiled, coming over to her. 

"You have chocolate--well, everywhere," he said, trying to wipe off some. She moved to suck the chocolate off his thumb, and nipped at him. "And it's okay, I only get them for you. So no more pistacio?"

"Nope, carton was empty."

Boyd sighed, sometimes he hated his roommate.

"Want a bite?" Erica offered the cone to him smiling. He smiled at her before taking a small bite. 

Boyd moved over so he was at her back, pulling her to him. She wiggled back, making him hiss. She giggled, and he held her tighter. She finished just when he was yawning.

"Come on Vernon, time for bed," she said, leading him by his hand back to his bed.

"I told you don't call me that," he said with no real heat, getting on his side.

"Mhm. Sure." She pecked his lip before turning on her side and turning the lamp off. 

He sidled up to her, tucking her close to him before he reached for her hand. She gave it a squeeze, and he was almost asleep when she spoke again.

"I can buy you some of your weird ice cream, tomorrow?" she asked, sleep in her voice already.

"Hm, that'd be nice," he mumbled into her hair.

"Vernon?"

"Yeah?" he asked, moving closer to her making his cock move against her.

"You're still hard." This time, her voice was all breathy. 

He started to become more just a little. "Seems so."

"Well my thighs are really wet, so maybe you can...?" she asked, moving their joined hands down.

He nodded, letting go of her hand just for a second to guide his cock between her thighs. They both moaned when he went over her pussy. She was still wet. He started to move slowly against her, and to grab her hand again.

She brought his hand up, and kissed it. "Feel so good."

And then it was just their breathing, and gasps. Erica guided their hands down again. She touched at his head when he pushed foward, while he played with her clit.

He came first when she squeezed her thighs, becuase he pushed hard on clit when he did she came too, squirting.

They layed their breathing for a second before he had to get a wet wipe.

"I love that you have wet wipes." He could hear her smile, and couldn't help but smile back. When he settled back down, she continued. "I can now tell Stiles that was so not my thing. I like our thing better."

"Our thing is very nice." He closed his eyes, and was ready for sleep.

He was almost asleep again. Almost. "But, I wouldn't be opposed to watching them do their thing. Would you?"

He didn't speak for awhile, but his cock twitched at the thought. "That wasn't very nice."

Erica laughed. "Oh shush, I'm buying you ice cream. I'll even buy you that red bean one."

He rolled his eyes. "We'll talk when I have my ice cream. Now sleep."

"M'kay."


End file.
